


[Podfic] Lunar Landscapes

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abominable Bride fix-it, After the Fall, Angst, BAMF John, Confessions, Doctor!John, Drama, Drug Addict Sherlock, Drugs, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Eventual Johnlock, Feelings, Grieving John, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Injured Sherlock, John Loves Sherlock, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Injury, Medical Realism, Mental Health Issues, Multiple injuries, Multiple trauma, POV John Watson, PTSD, PTSD Sherlock, Pain, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post HLV, Post Reichenbach, Protective John, Romance, Season 3 fix-it, Secrets, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock is Even Worse, Sherlock is a Mess, Sickfic, Slow Build, Tragedy, Trauma, medical grit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: An accident forces John to face the fact that Sherlock's downward spiral had started long before his flight to exile even left the tarmac.





	1. Falling again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lunar Landscapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993508) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> Many thanks to J_Baillier for permission to record this great fic!

 

Length: 12:39

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u9vjqss3ic9i3r2/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+1.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8w4t0i3ith2c301/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+1+Falling+again.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-1-falling-again))

 


	2. Morphine

Length: 23:07

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gz9x2n064mp93pm/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+2.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ckdwwc13k9fwjex/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+2+Morphine.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-2-morphine))

 


	3. Roadmap revealed

Length: 23:17

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kqbl3g42rwdvtx9/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+3.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i8iyjqlib799hsy/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+3+-+Roadmap+revealed.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-3-roadmap-revealed))

 


	4. Just checking in

Length: 11:05

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4zt74nh7ebr1jh2/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+4.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3dayaj64z2d1j1v/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+4+-+Just+checking+in.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-4-just-checking-in))

 


	5. Deflection

Length: 14:50

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xatx43d6ez5nslq/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+5.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/duk0jgftsjrqqku/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+5+-+Deflection.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-5-deflection))

 


	6. Grand plans and taking stands

Length: 22:46

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wlsds860zu5pq17/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+6.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xsa3lrv53ot77vs/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+6+-+Grand+plans+and+taking+stands.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-6-grand-plans-and-taking-stands))

 


	7. Into battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the author's notes for the chapter: "Chapters 7 and 8 contain very graphic descriptions of drug withdrawal."

Length: 18:10

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tb4wwih48i1n4w4/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+7.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/76sw16ns2bgujbk/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+7+-+Into+battle.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-7-into-battle))

 


	8. It's the fall

Length: 16:07

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/55bnwom0v39j7ue/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+8.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ap7qo7bpccbetgo/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+8+-+It%27s+the+landing.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-8-its-the-landing))

 


	9. Walled in

Length: 14:18

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7ak5xvzbxv6x9ay/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+9.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9808z18bh17xk51/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+9+-+Walled+in.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-9-walled-in))

 


	10. The blame game

Length: 19:09

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jpj82ongjp291hu/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+10.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zxmlicu69qicj4g/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+10+-+The+blame+game.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-10-the-blame-game))

 


	11. Not yours

Length: 9:58

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d9a99ssiff4osa3/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+11.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sm3ldd6w3vel721/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+11+-+Not+yours.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-11-not-yours))

 


	12. Mary

Length: 16:20

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pon61h8ncynen3b/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+12.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7qqhaw41u16z58a/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+12+-+Mary.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-12-mary))

 


	13. Subterfuge

Length: 11:32

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5xn21obquzvw1yp/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+13.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cabei8dbebfnodd/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+13+-+Subterfuge.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-13-subterfuge))

 


	14. We go back

Length: 20:45

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yg4etfs0968yigp/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+14.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fd0mvvzx4vz6qc2/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+14+-+We+go+back.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-14-we-go-back))

 


	15. On the losing side

Length: 22:39

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7u4gel6dznu7377/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+15.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x02j0ie6sdndtxb/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+15+-+On+the+losing+side.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-15-on-the-losing-side))

 


	16. Need

Length: 20:32

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vp6vw58h8bg5xsf/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+16.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zo9v1i2atrt456t/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+16+-+Need.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-16-need))

 


	17. Nocturnal habits

Length: 16:34

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6qpqoc0rjp7bowd/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+17.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p3l73x41600249m/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+17+-+Nocturnal+habits.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-17-nocturnal-habits))

 


	18. Hard truths

Length: 15:44

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/regn68bgtuds737/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+18.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l1nepupekhgkk3q/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+18+-+Hard+truths.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-18-hard-truths))

 


	19. The turning of the tide

Length: 22:58

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5j5g9f9nwdlglgu/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+19.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ba8520iiyi1667/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+19+-+The+turning+of+the+tide.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-19-the-turning-of-the-tide))

 


	20. Is the lamp still burning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete mp3 and m4b podfics will post tomorrow, as will a short post series 4 fic. Then I'm back to Skeletons for the rest of the week. ♡

Length: 30:54

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j1zkyx281z18132/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+20.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/76nf9idu7a7muvx/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+Chapter+20+-+Is+the+lamp+still+burning.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapter-20-is-the-lamp-still-burning))

 


	21. Full Podfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you so much to J_Baillier for allowing me to record your tremendous writing. Also, thank you to all who have listened, kudosed, and commented - you are the absolute best and I love you. ♡

Length: 6:03:32

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4bfhvkawv9tw183/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+full+podfic.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fo6aex5t9g86i6p/Lunar+Landscapes+by+J_Baillier+-+complete+podfic.m4b))  
SoundCloud (mp3 - [Part 1](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapters-1-10) & [Part 2](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lunar-landscapes-by-j_baillier-chapters-11-20))

 


End file.
